Ariel (Huntik)
Ariel appeared in season 1 of 2009 TV series called Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. Ariel is a protective, loyal Gaia-Titan with a mastery over the wind and storms. Able to create vortexes of energy from his hands and tornadoes that travel hundreds of kilometers, Ariel is one of the primary Titans of Dante Vale, having been given to him by his mentor, Metz. Ariel, also known as Uriel, was an archangel found primarily in Judeo-Christian mysticism and in the Apocrypha. Generally presented as an authority over the Earth and its elements, Ariel has also been called an angel of healing, wrath, and creation. Ariel was the primary Titan of Metz when he was younger and first starting out as a Huntik Foundation Seeker. Metz used Ariel on his numerous adventures with Eathon Lambert and Simon Judeau. Metz eventually gave Ariel's Amulet to Dante Vale to help him against the Professor. During their final battle, Dante invoked Ariel alongside Caliban and Ignatius to stop the Professor from using the Legendary Titan of Immortality, Overlos. Ariel helped Gar-Ghoul keep Tao occupied before catching Caliban after he was thrown through the air by Behemoth. However Tao recovered and sent Ariel back to his Amulet. In the Paris Catacombs, Dante used Ariel to help him defeat Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate. Ariel was invoked by Dante during the battle at the Fortress of Iron Will. While Dante fought Kiel, Ariel fought with Volcana but was eventually defeated. In Egypt, Ariel was used by Dante outside the Tomb of Tutankhamun on the team's mission The Eye of the Storm to capture Rassimov. Ariel erased the team's footprints before creating a powerful storm that disorientate both Rassimov and Harrison Fears. Later that day, Ariel became Powerbonded to Dante, saving him from Rassimov. After burying Rassimov in sand, with his Hyperstrike ability, Dante told Powerbonded Ariel to get the team to safety while he led Legion, the Titan of War, away with the Necklace of Tutankhamun. However, when Solwing independently led the Blood Spiral away with the necklace, Powerbonded Ariel held Dante back and reminded him to help his friends. Powerbonding When the bond with his Seeker became stronger Ariel was able to create more offensive and longer ranged tornadoes. Ariel is able of create whirls of wind for his Seeker to ride on through his 'Hyperstrike' ability which causes a strong tornado to repel anything in its path. Ariel gains a larger cape and vines are visible over him. Powers and Abilities Ariel uses nature and wind-based attacks to attack enemies at a distance, and in doing so, has been known to conjure up leaf storms to distract and disorient any threats. Ariel can fly at great speed and become a circular whirlwind to dazzle his enemies. He can fire tornado blasts from his hands and is strong enough to carry people or Titans. His mastery of the elements, particularly the wind, means he is able to erase footprints in sand. Gallery Ariel's Amulet.jpg|Ariel's Amulet Category:Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Elves Category:Flying Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Universe